In devices performing color output, such as an image-forming device, a difference may occur between the color value of a color indicated by information such as image-forming signals and the color value of the color reproduced as the result of output based on the information, due to individual variability and any other factor. Preferably, the difference between the color values should be eliminated since it impairs the reproducibility of colors of an output result relative to expected colors of the image. A color-processing device is known that corrects the color value indicated by signals using reference data for matching the signals with the result of the output to match the color value indicated by signals with the output color value (See Patent Literature 1, for example).
Prior Art Literatures
Patent Literatures
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-270771